1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines typically incorporate combustions sections in which fuel and air are mixed and combusted. Efficiency of combustion is related to a variety of factors including fuel-to-air ratio, ignition source location and degree of fuel atomization, among a host of others. Notably, some combustion sections use flows of air to atomize fuel after the fuel has been sprayed from fuel nozzles.